


Ed the Tiger

by SScagnetti



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SScagnetti/pseuds/SScagnetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first true fan fiction for any universe or fandom I ever wrote, reposted here a year after I made it. Ed thinks he is a "tiger", Winry puts up with it. Basic fluffy smut only slightly edited from it's original version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ed the Tiger

It was around midnight but all the lights in their room were on anyway. Ed faced the headboard standing up on his knees; his hands clamped onto it with a tight grip. His muscular yet lean body glistened in the shining light from a thin coat of sweat and his messy, golden hair fluttered around his head with the power of the ceiling fan above him and his rhythmic thrusting. Winry was on all fours in front of him, her head barely above the two fluffy pillows at the top of the bed. She was having trouble holding herself up from the intense pleasure she was feeling from Ed and his swollen member. It was all she could do to avoid her head and face bumping into the headboard from time to time, but they both loved this position. Ed liked to be able to go as hard as he wanted with the grip he had on the headboard and she loved the results of this increase in power.

As he huffed along, Ed looked down at the love of his life. She looked as amazing as ever. Her skin was a lovely alabaster color most of the time but in the throes of passion she blushed so incredibly. Her face, her bosom, and even her ears glowed reddish. That was the part he loved most. The cute pink ears she had when she was really worked up. At times he could simply whisper sweet nothings to her and see them change color. He grinned now at the mere thought of that.

Winry had her own favorite traits of Ed’s as well. Such as his hair; it always got sweaty and messy when they made love yet it still stayed in its general shape. It made him look rugged, dare she say. And of course she loved his body. It was lean, not particularly muscular, yet as he would move them around from position to position his muscles would flex and show them off in amazing ways.

Ed looked back up towards the wall as he continued on, and got a devilish grin for a moment. Winry’s head was entirely buried in the pillows now as she exhaled a soft moan. He chuckled some as he fixed his grip on the headboard. 

“I’m a tiger!” he quipped loudly. Winry turned her face out of the bed enough to look at him. It was red as a beet and her hair clung to her hot brow 

“Whaa?” she managed to murmur, flying right into a full on moan as Ed slowed down. 

“I. Am. A. Tiger!” he yelled again making eye contact with her, still grinning awy. “Tell me I’m a tiger!” Winry chuckled and raised herself up, putting her own hands on the top of the headboard between Ed’s. 

“You’re a tiger. You’re a ferocious t-t-TIGER”. She yelped as Ed put his arms down around her midsection and straightened her up the rest of the way to sit like he was. He leaned down and rested his head on her right shoulder and laid a quick kiss on her cheek before grinning even wider and growling into her ear. He started to chuckle as his did so and Winry seemed entertained by it as well. She gasped and then let her lips fall into a tired smile, her eyes closed. Ed brushed her hair back and over her left ear with a free hand as his other was tied up gently running along up Winry's stomach towards her warm chest. He growled again, this time louder, and quickly moved back taking Winry once more to turn her around. In a flash he laid her back against the headboard and straightened himself up in front of her. He laughed, his eyes wide open and teeth bared as he grinned like the devil. 

“This tiger is going to show you how he does it in the jungle now!” As he yelled this he moved forward on his knees, preparing to leap right down onto Winry and sink kisses into her neck as his hands would pull her legs up his side to wrap around him. However, as he put his knee back down inching forward, his face quickly switched to one of anguish. Winry saw this and gasped, reaching her hands up to cover her face. Ed yelped and inadvertently began to propel himself backwards as he desperately windmilled his hands trying to maintain his balance. It was all in vain however. He had put all of his weight on his human knee and given himself a Charlie Horse.

With a look of panic he managed to fall to the side rather than the front and he instead flew entirely off the bed onto the floor, crashing into the wall and the comforter which was thrown off between the two. With a sigh he frowned as he laid in a naked, sweaty heap.

He pulled himself up after an embarassed moment and gave a smirk as he stuck his hands on his hips. With a chuckle he looked back over at Winry, fully prepared to make some kind of smart ass comment. However his expression died when he saw her. She had a frown on her face and her body was covered with the sheets now. The only thing that stuck out was her foot, which proceeded to fly out right into his stomach and lay him out against the wall once again. He groaned loudly. 

“YOU RUINED IT.” she yelled out at him. 

“But…but I’m a tiger.” he whimpered as he slowly slid back down the wall, still nude to the whole world (though visibly less excited at this point).

With a huff Winry proceeded to roll over and get out of bed on the other side, strolling off with the sheet still around her in a silly fashion (but which in her mind no doubt looked dignified) and proceeded into the bathroom just outside the bedroom down the darkened hallway.

Ed continued to lay in a slump on the pile of blankets, talking to himself gently. 

“But I was a tiger…”

He sighed and continued to lie in a lump facing the bed when he heard the shower come on and light pour out as the the bathroom door flew open. There a naked Winry stood still scowling at him. Her face softened quickly as she looked at him and mess he lay in. 

“Come on, tiger, we aren’t done yet.” she crooned at him. She walked back into the room over next to him and helped him to get up. In a flash Ed got his spirit and his grin back and he lifted her in up his arms. He growled again and he sprinted for the bathroom, Winry giggling with glee.


End file.
